


Holding Onto You (ON HOLD)

by Frecklez



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates are told by smell, Oliver is not Green Arrow yet, Season 2 episode 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklez/pseuds/Frecklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the island Slade had thought Oliver's scent was Shado's so he wrongly assumed Shado was his mate, not Oliver. He was continuing his rampage on Oliver and his family. Slade has Felicity, but smells something strange. Oliver had forgotten his scent blocker! Oliver tries to escape but Slade catches up.<br/>"Mate"</p><p> </p><p>Currently On Hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/gifts), [Glare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/gifts), [kaz221tardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz221tardis/gifts), [Marsuvees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsuvees/gifts), [Pirategal90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirategal90/gifts), [Arrow_FanGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_FanGirl/gifts), [SapphieChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphieChan/gifts), [gukesd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukesd/gifts).



> Hey all my Frecklez who wanted this story! It is here! I am so glad at least a few of you wnated this story. Thank you for all your comments :)  
> Well lets get onto it.  
> -Frecklez

_***Slade***_  
What the hell is that smell it seems so familiar. I sniff a little harder.  
_Mate_ My wolf says. Shado! I knew you would come back to me! I drop the blonde to the floor and start to try and figure out where the scent is coming from. The blonde looks confused as to why I let her go but I don’t have time for her I need to find my mate. I see the kid backing up as if he has a secret I go towards him and try to find out if he has been near my mate.  
_My Mate_  
**Where?**  
_Right in front of you_  
_“Mate”_ I said in the kid’s ear. I have been holding onto the wrong person this entire time. Oliver has been my mate. How could I have not known, we were very close for almost a year and a half. I pull him close and rub my head against his. He keeps trying to push me off but I will not be deterred. I will not let my mate go ever again. I would do anything.  
_***Oliver***_  
Slade suddenly let Felicity go dropping her to the ground. He also dropped his Katana. Me and Felicity shared looks of confusion. I look at his face and I notice his nose is flaring slightly. My eyes widen, I hadn’t put on any scent blocker! I try backing up a little to put some distance between us, but he catches up to me sniffing around my face. He puts his face next to my ear.  
_“Mate”_ He pulls me to him and starts nuzzling me. I was kicking and pushing but he wouldn’t let go, he was using his mirkuru strength. I eventually gave up and let him hold me and nuzzle the top of my head.  
“Oliver what is going on?” Felicity asks from the floor, grasping the cure in her pocket.  
_“My Mate”_ Slade whispered in my ear and lick the outside slowly. I let out a small whimper. At this point I had forgotten about him having to remove my hood for these actions.  
“That’s right just let go. Let your mate take care of you.” Slade said lowly. He started to bite and lick my neck, I moan quietly. I can see Felicity taking Laurel away from my line of sight. It looks the man holding her dropped her in surprise.  
“Sir, what are you doing?” The man asked Slade. I finally broke out of the haze I was in, I started to try and break free again. Kicking and pushing against his hold. He growls in my ear really loudly.  
_“Stop it, you don’t need to be free of your mate. I will take care of you. You will be mine._ ” I keep trying to get free, even doubling my efforts. Slade suddenly picks me up by my waist and throws me over his shoulder.  
“Stop it let go of me!” I yelled kicking his chest as hard as I could. I kept yelling and trying to get away, but he wouldn’t let go. “Let me down you asshole!”  
_“You will be mine! My mate!_ ” He growled out as I was being lead through a hallway in an apartment type building.  
“Is everything okay out here?” A woman who looks to be about 20 years old. I said no right as he said yes.  
“Everything is okay, my mate here is a little drunk and forgot that he had a mate.” Slade said. She looks a little suspicious but quickly went inside her house at the look Slade gave her. He opens a door with the number 666 on it. How ironic, I will have to call Dave and his Bro. I tried looking around but he moved to the bedroom to fast. He threw me down on his bed, and pinned my arms down.  
_“So beautiful, my mate on the sheets pinned beneath me.”_ He said huskly in me ear.  
“Please” I whimpered out. I didn’t know what I wanted, him to leave or stay. All I knew was that I was losing control fast. My body was already trying to get closer to him, arching my back towards Slade’s tongue which was moving around my neck and upper chest. Un-zipping my suit as he went. I can just hope my friends find us in time to save me. Thing is, I don’t know if I want to be saved.


	2. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this like 2 hours after I posted it. Also Man on Man sex. Yeah so be warned.

  1. **_*Felicity*_**



I felt bad leaving Oliver behind, but I couldn’t get in between an Alpha and their mate. I watched as the man dropped Laurel and quickly took her hand and get the hell of there. We made it back to Laurel’s apartment and I walked back to my house. I opened the door and went into the bedroom and laid down and hoped Oliver will be okay.

**_ Back with Oliver and Slade _ **

**_ 3rd person _ **

Slade quickly removed Oliver’s suit top and shirt he had on underneath. He went back up to Oliver’s nipples sucking on one while using his hand on the other. Slade started pulling down Oliver’s pants, kissing along the way. He finally got those restricting things off. Oliver was just sitting and moaning when Slade started kissing his erection through the tight boxers he wore. Slade stepped back for a moment only to take off his own shirt then climb back on top of Oliver. Oliver was just putting his hands everywhere trying to feel all of Slade all at once. Once his hands get up to Slade’s neck he pulls Slade’s hand down and they kiss. Oliver was moaning while trying his hardest to pull Slade’s pants down. Eventually he just gave up and just held Slade by his neck. Slade pulled away from the kiss slowly taking his pants off, giving Oliver a show.

“You like that my little Omega?” Oliver whimpered trying to get Slade to hurry up. “You do don’t you? Slade finally got the rest of his pants off and took the boxers he was wearing with them. Oliver was drooling a little at the sight of Slade’s cock.

“Please” Oliver whimpered out pulling Slade as close as he could, getting as much skin to skin contact as possible. Slade growled and ripped Oliver’s boxers off.

“Get on your hands and knees” Slade ordered. Oliver was quick to comply shaking in anticipation.  Slade puts his hands on Oliver’s hips taking in the sight of the Omega. He moved his hands from Oliver hips to his cheeks pulling them apart. He growled at the sight of Oliver’s dripping hole. He took a small kitten lick and Oliver gave a load moan in response. He started taking longer lick digging deeper. Then he added a finger, pumping in and out. When Oliver’s pained noises turned to moans he added another scissoring his fingers. He kept that up until he felt that his Omega was ready. He flipped Oliver onto his back and slowly put his cock into Oliver’s tight hole. They both moaned when Slade was all the way in, hitting Oliver’s sweet spot.

**_ *Oliver* _ **

All I knew was bliss when Slade was all the way in. He started to slowly go back and forth until I started pushing back against him to get it going faster. Slade was going at an almost inhuman pace, hitting that spot inside me until I finally couldn’t take it anymore and let out the worlds loudest moan while coming on both of our chests. Slade finished slightly after, knotting both if us together. I finally came out of the haze I was in. I just mated with my enemy. The person who swore to kill me and my entire family. I’m screwed.

**_ *Felicity* _ **

I was getting worried Oliver had been missing for about 3 hours. I decided maybe I should tell John about what happened.

“Hey John”

_“Yes Felicity? What is it?”_

“Um… Something happened.”

 _“What happened Felicity?!?”_ He seemed a little less carefree then when he picked up the phone.

“Uh.. Oliver may have been taken by Slade.” I cringed.

_“How?!?”_

“So he had me in his arms right. With a sword to my neck, ans then suddenly he dropped me to the ground. Me and Oliver were both equally confused. Then Slade started sniffing the air. Oliver looked to be backing up but Slade caught up to him. All I heard was mate and I grabbed Laurel and was out as fast as I could be.”

_“Mate?”_

“Yeah I think Oliver and Slade are mates.”

_“How the hell didn’t Slade notice Oliver’s smell on the island?”_

**_ Lian Yu _ **

After Yao Fei had taught Oliver about the bird snapping. He came into the cave with handfuls of mud.

“Take”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Take”

“Why?” Oliver was even more confused. Yao Fei took a handful and spread it on Oliver’s scent spots.

“What the hell?!?” Oliver yelled trying to gte the mud off.

“Need to mask scent.”

“Oh.” Oliver took a little of the mud in Yao Fei’s hands and spread it around more.


	3. The After Math (IMBACK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Slade and Oliver mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Back! It has been REALLY long since i've last updated, so this is unedited. I will repost a more edited version later, as i'm in school. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy! Also it may be a bit short, sorry 'bout that.

_ *3rd person* _

The blonde haired man awoke to find himself stuck. Where you may ask, in a cage of arms. Not a literally cage, but it might as well be. The blonde, or Oliver had a slight panic attack, because he had no clue where he was. 

“Stop moving,” a deep voice spoke, he knew that voice. “I’m trying to rest.” Oliver started thrashing voilently in Slade’s arm, doing everything he could to possibly get out. He finally freed himself and sat crouching on the floor next to the kind sized bed. The brunett still in bed groaned and slowly sat up. He turned his head to the sight of the shaking naked Omega, he stared for a few moments  incomprehensibly. He then stared forward and closed his eyes tightly, then he took a slow deep breath. He placed the palms of his hands against his head, like he had a terrible headache. The Omega slowly stood in his place, he placed his hand around his neck and almost burst in tears. There was a bite there, the one thing he didn’t want to happen. He was bonded to the crazy bastard trying to kill him.

Oliver did what most would’ve done, he ran. He ran out the door, grabbed his shirt and pants, then booked it. Slade still was in the same place, growling lowly. He messed up, he messed up bad.

_ *Arrow Cave* _

Felicity was tapping at the keyboard, she was updating her facebook. She didnt really have any mission and she had been there since last night. She was very worried for her fellow team mate. Suddenly, the door banged loudly against the wall. The blonde whipped around with a pistol given to her for situations just like this. 

She saw it was just Oliver and, she lowered the weapon and breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn’t know how the thing worked. She took notice of the bruises and the bite mark on the other Omega’s neck, she didn’t want to ask so, she said the first thing on her mind.

“You and Slade going at each hard?” Oliver’s face showed a mix of surprise and disgust. She looked through she what she had said and tried to backtrack quickly. “I mean not like that! I was talking abou tyou and him fighting each other in a hard way, but not that kind of hard! I meant hitting each other in the face with a fist!” Her face was pure red at this point. Oliver chuckled lowly and walked into the changing area. He came out wearing a dark blue polo and black jeans, he was trying to pull up the collar as much as possible, he didn’t need any more questions. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” The hacker called as he tried ascending the stairs. 

“Home.” He answered simply, he tried going up again but a hand wrapped around his biscep. 

“Do you even know where that is anymore?” She whispered, “Nevermind, but what if Slade come by? He could atke you, and we’ll lose contact again!”

“That’s why I’m going, someone needs to protect Thea.” He shrugged her off, and set on his mission. He would protect his sister with all he had, no matter what would be thrown at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Slade needs to think some things through. What will happen at the mansion? Who knows? Bye, Bye my frecklez!
> 
> -Frecklez


	4. We're All Idiots Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is being an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short, but I wanted to put something out for you guys. Its kind of stupid?!?! But whatever hope you like it!

_ *3rd Person* _

Thea sat in her room, she was as worried as everyone else was. Okay that was a lie, she wasn’t worried at all. Her brother did this all the time, just leaving out of nowhere not telling anyone where he was going. She honestly wasn’t all that surprised. 

 

Thea was being a complete idiot.

In her relaxed state she didn’t even notice the sound of the front door opening, or the sound of men’s feet pounding against the floor. She really didn’t need the music that loud did she? Thea was suddenly choked from behind, she was no match for the soldiers holding her. Sh ewas no match even for their skill. They were out for revenge, and they would use her to get it.

 

Thea was being a complete idiot. 

The dark is something she always enjoyed. Whether it was in a thunder storm or just the plain dark of her room. She didn’t quite enjoy the dark right now. She struggled against the restraints holding her, it seems as if she was tied with her hands behond her back in some kind of wooden chair. Her legs also were tied to the chair. She Knocked the chair to the ground, hitting her head on the floor. 

 

Thea was… I think you get the point.

She never really had been knocked out before. There was the high the drugs gave her when she blacked out. When she woke up, her head hurt and so did the rest of her body. How come no one had come to get her? Did they not care? Of course, Thea was wrong but no one was there to tell her that.

 

__________________________

Slade had been a complete idiot.

Sleeping with the enemy as he did. Oliver was the one who killed his mate right? Slade honestly didn’t know anymore. Who even was his mate anymore? Oliver? Shado? All that Slade knew was he did something stupid.

 

Slade is being a complete idiot.

He decided to not talk to anyone about it. Especially not that kid! No one needed to know, and he would continue on with his plans. It was a fluke, thats all it was. At least thats what he told himself.

 

Slade what the hell are you doing with your life right now?

Slade made a decision. One that he kinda regrets now. He ordered the kidnapping of Oliver’s sister, and really? It was easy. Now he will have Oliver in his arms, begging for mercy. Slade would grant it and they would… Wait no. That’s not what Slade wanted. He was going to destroy the kid, but why does he feel so guilty?

__________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT  
> anyway hope you liked it and comment!   
> Just finished an essay in school so im all worded out, thats why its so short.


	5. ON HOLD

I am putting this book on hold. I am writing some other stories and would like to focus on those.   
I am sorry to those who are waiting for an update. I will continue this, but I don't want to keep stressing myself about not having updated. 

 

\--Frecklez

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Comments are my inspiration! (Cheesy I know but it's true!)  
> -Frecklez


End file.
